


12 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge

by Coldstares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of angst but mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldstares/pseuds/Coldstares
Summary: Written for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing and @like-a-bag-of-potatoes' writing challenge.





	1. Baking for Christmas, oc/oc

Jude, covered in flour, laughs, reaches out and brushes a loose strand of hair off Kathy’s forehead. 

“Look at all the mess we’ve made,” she points out.

“You think Bobby will be mad much?” There’s laughter in Kathy’s voice, but there’s also a trace of nervousness. After all, it’s their first Christmas together.

“Nah, don’t think so, especially if we bribe him with cookies. And clean up.”

“Cookies? You mean, the good ones?” Kathy emphasizes which cookies she means, exactly, by stealing one for the tray.

Jude laughs again and slaps her hand away.

“Yes, I mean the good ones. But we have to make more, at least one tray. Or two, if you don’t stop stealing.”

Kathy rolls her eyes with a smile and gives Jude a peck on the lips.

“Let’s get to work then, Groot.”


	2. Finding the Christmas tree, Winchesters & oc

“Why did you drag us along for this? You can pick a tree yourself, you know,” Dean grumbles.

“I know I could. I just figured it would be more fun that way.”

“Yes, think about it as family bonding, Dean,” Sam chips in and Jude snorts.

“Plus, you can carry the spoils for me, ‘cause I don’t wanna.”

*

“Do we really need  _ two _ trees?”

“Yes, Dean, we do. See,” Jude explains. “The small one we’re gonna put at home, and the other’s gonna go outside. Figure we’re not gonna decorate that one much, just enough to let folks know that we’re celebratin’.”

“Well I’m not gonna help you with that,” Dean says. Jude rolls her eyes.

“Are you always this helpful or is it just your inner Grinch coming out?”

Sam chuckles and nudges Jude.

“I can help you if you want,” he offers. Jude sends him a smile.

“Thanks, sasquatch.”


	3. Hanging the lights, Mick/oc

“Alright, so,” Jude says, and gestures widely. “I figure we put the rainbows here, the reds and yellows in the war room, and the blues we claim for ourselves and put ‘em in my room. Whaddya think?”

Mick cocks his head.

“Sounds good to me,” he says slowly.

Jude chucks a bundle of rainbow lights at him. 

“Great. Let’s get to work then.”

*

“For fuck’s sake, Mick, stop staring at my ass and hand me the lights.” Jude points behind her, towards the bed and the lights.

“I’m not staring at your-” Mick stops and sighs. He hands Jude the lights. “Here you go, dear.”

Jude arranges the lights carefully and when she's finally done she steps away and claps.

“And, voliá,” she announces cheerfully, turning to Mickey.

Jude's room was the last one they needed to light, as she called it, and now that they are done they can focus on other things.

“Anything else we need to do?” Mick asks. Jude shakes her head.

“Nope, we can relax, at least for now. Cuddle?” she proposes. 

Cuddle it is.


	4. Wishlist, Gabe/oc

Jude yawns as she stretches across Gabe’s lap.

“You look like a cat, princess,” Gabe notes as he runs a hand across her back. Jude rolls her eyes.

“Fuck off.”

Gabe runs a hand across Jude’s back again.

“You know what you want for Christmas yet?” he asks.

“Yeah, got you a full list, if you want.”

“Cool, gimme.” Gabe gestures with a hand that is not on Jude’s back, even though she is not looking at him. She whines.

“Don’t wanna. I’m comfy. Later.”

Gabe quirks an eyebrow.   
“You might not get a gift  _ later _ , princess.”

“Oh come on, it’s not like you have to go shopping or anything,” Jude drawls. “You’re just a bitch.”

Gabe chuckles and runs a hand across Jude’s back again.


	5. Shopping, Castiel & oc

“I don’t see the point of this.”

“I do.” Jude tugs on Castiel’s sleeve. “Come on, angel boy.”

The shops are full of people in near-Christmas rush. Wading through the crowd proves to be a difficult task, but they are lucky to have arrived early enough for the shelves to be at least partially stoked.

“You know,” Jude explains, leaning over their full cart as they stand in the line. “Shopping is, at this point as much a Christmas tradition in this country as, say, dinner and gifts.. Even tho it’s also a bit of capitalistic bullshit.”

“I thought you didn’t celebrate Christmas.” Cas cocks his head. 

Jude shrugs. 

“I don’t. But at this point it’s as much a religious holiday as it is ingrained in our tradition, you know, as a country, whether we like it or not. For me, I see it as a way to spend some time with the family. You included.” She bumps her hip into Castiel’s, then points towards their groceries. “Now, wanna go gift shopping after we’re done with this?”

“Yes, Jude, I would… like that.”

Jude beams. “Great.”


	6. Ice skating, Mick/oc

Mick smiles as Jude skates past him with a laugh. She seems happy, happier than she's been in a while, and carefree.  _ Is this what Jude was like when she was younger? _ Mick wonders.  _ Is this the shadow of her past self? _

Jude skates past him again, makes a round around the rink and stops next to him.

“Come on,” she tugs at his sleeve. She’s breathless, but her voice is joyful. “Race me. Skate with me. Whatever. We came here to skate, not stand here and look pretty.”

So Mick does join her. He is not as good a skater as Jude is, but he makes do. Jude's smaller, dark hand wrapped around his makes it easier.

They make their way around the rink once, twice, and Jude doesn't let go of Mick's hand even for a moment. And she laughs, so he laughs too and when she tells him ‘I love you’ he knows he's made the right choice.


	7. Mistletoe, Mick/oc

There is mistletoe above Jude’s door. 

There is mistletoe above Jude’s door and Jude is sitting on the bed smirking. She has put another sprig above her and now Mick points at it.

“I see you’re prepared?”

“Of course I am.” Jude beckons Mick with a small gesture. “Now c'mere and make out with me.”

“Oh, so it's just a way to get me to make out with you?” Mick asks, but he joins Jude on the bed.

“Isn't everything?” Jude's expression is thoughtful, but just as Mick is about to say that no, and it shouldn't be, she laughs. “C’mon. Christmas spirit. Kiss me. We're under the mistletoe, and it's a tradition.” 

“It's not even Christmas yet,” Mick laughs.

But he kisses her anyway.


	8. Hot chocolate, oc/oc

Jude hums softly as she bustles about the kitchen.

“Hot chocolate or cocoa?” she asks Kathy, who is standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Chocolate, duh.” Kathy doesn't even hesitate. She probably knew the answer even before Jude asked the question.

So, Jude makes chocolate for Kathy, but for herself she makes cocoa. She also takes the leftover cookies.

“Can you take this to my room?” Jude asks, gesturing towards the two hot mugs.

“Sure, but your room? I thought we were gonna annoy Bobby in the living room,” Kathy teases as she takes the mugs.

“Oh shush you, I figured we'd eat some cookies, drink something warm and chill  _ without _ bringing my papa into this.”

Both of them laugh.

“That sounds good too. Even better.”

“Off we go, then,” Jude laughs and teasingly slaps Kath on the butt with her free hand.


	9. Cuddle for warmth, oc/oc

“Groot, I'm cold,” Kathy complains.

Jude rolls her eyes fondly and opens her arms.

“C’mere.”

“Huh?”

“C’mon,” Jude repeats. “We can cuddle, we’ll be warmer that way.”

“Oh, I…” Kathy blinks owlishly. “Sure.”

She cuddles close to Jude, and wraps her arms around her. Jude kisses the top of Kathy’s head softly and gently pulls a blanket over them.

“Better now?” 

Kathy hums quietly in response. Jude takes it as a yes and smiles.


	10. Christmas ball, Mick/oc

Jude adjusts her dress and turns to Mick.

“How do I look, dear?”

Mick eyes her with a smile.

“You look great, love.”

Jude smiles back.

“Thank you. Now, shall we head out?” 

*

They are on a hunt. Or rather, they were on a hunt, and now they're done, but they still attend the local Christmas ball. Because, as Jude said, they deserve some fun, too.

Now, as they twirl across the floor, Mick smiles. Jude smiles back.

“Now, Mick, you gotta admit, I do get them sweet good ideas sometimes,” she jokes.

“I’d say more than sometimes, but yes,” Mick agrees. 

He spins Jude around and Jude laughs. 

“I love you, you goof.”

“I love you, too.”


	11. Christmas eve, Mick/oc

Jude plops down next to Mick and lets out a long sigh. 

“So. Everything is pretty much ready for tomorrow. Or as ready as it can be with this family.”

Mick puts an arm around her in a comforting embrace.

“I didn’t know you were that much into Christmas,” he notes.

“I’m not.” Jude shrugs. “It’s just… It’s one of the few holidays we’ve actually celebrated. Y’know. With Sam and Dean, and with my papa and…”

She trails off as her eyes begin to water, so Mick pulls her close and holds her.

“I’m sorry,” Jude mumbles into Mick’s chest after some time. “I get a bit sentimental ‘round Christmas, is all.”

Mick rubs her back gently.

“It’s alright, love.”

Jude sighs.

“Thank you, dear.” She places a gentle kiss on Mick’s cheek, then lets out a soft chuckle. “Happy Christmas eve, Michael.”


	12. First snow, oc/oc

They race outside, laughing. Jude, who is first, immediately throws snow at Kathy, not even bothering to make a snowball. Kathy doesn't hesitate to retaliate, which soon turns into a full blown snowball fight.

When they are finally,  _ finally _ , tired enough to stop, Jude, breathless from laughing, looks at Kathy.

“You wanna go home yet or-”

“I wanna make a snowman,” Kathy interrupts.

So they do. It takes them half an hour, and the snowman has spare car parts for arms and face, but when they're finished they take a step back and admire it like proud mothers.

“How do we name him?” Kathy asks. 

Jude cocks her head and studies the snowman.

“How does Gabe sound?”

Kathy hums thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I like it. Fits.”

Gabe the snowman takes its place in front of Bobby's house and watches out for unexpected visitors, at least for this winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @percybirolo.


End file.
